1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a headlight for a vehicle, in particular based on the projection principle, having a reflector, a light source at the focal point of the reflector, and a transparent lens. Headlights such as these are known from German Patent Application DE 100 47 207 A1 and from DE 100 27 018 A1. A halogen light source is arranged at the focal point of the reflector and emits both visible light and infrared radiation. In this case, the halogen light source is mounted in the reflector from the rear in a central recess. It emits the light either directly or indirectly via reflection on the reflector in the direction of the transparent lens.
2. Related Art of the Invention
German Patent Applications DE 43 35 244 A1 and DE 100 55 462 A1 disclose vehicle headlights which use semiconductor light sources. These are not based on the projection principle, and do not have a reflector at whose focal point the semiconductor light source is arranged.